In MOS field effect transistors (MOSFET), a structure in which an insulator is buried in an offset region (drift region) (STI; shallow trench isolation) is known.
When this type of MOSFET is operated, a carrier moves by going around below the buried insulator.
Thus, since a moving distance becomes longer by the portion going around below the insulator, there is a fear that electric resistance is raised.